The present disclosure relates to controlling systems of a building, such as those which provide heating, ventilation, air conditioning, fire detection, and building access and security; and more particularly to a user interface for such building automation systems.
Large commercial and institutional buildings have several systems for controlling different aspects of the building operation. A heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system manages components which control the interior environment of the building. A security system includes devices which limit access to the building to only individuals who possess a proper access code or access device, such as a key card. A fire detection system utilizes heat and smoke detectors located throughout the building to sense the occurrence of a fire and produce a warning of that event. Other systems may monitor and control lighting and other electrical loads for optimum energy conservation.
Building systems may be autonomous or networked together in an integrated system. In either case, the systems may be controlled by workstations at one or more locations within the building or at a remote location. Such workstations may be located at the manager's office, the building operating engineer's office, and/or at the security desk. When the building is part of a larger commercial or educational campus, the systems and networks for each building can be connected to a wide area communication network, the Internet, or some other network which enables control from a central campus facility management office or offsite location. Offsite communications may be accomplished with standard or proprietary wired or wireless telecommunications links.
Modern building automation systems may include a variety of user interface features that allow a user (e.g., building engineer, facility employee, manager, etc.) to view or control parameters or settings of various facility systems (e.g., HVAC, security, emergency, etc.). For example, a building automation system may include a computer application or browser interface configured to display the various hardware components of the HVAC system and the components' operating parameters. As various components or subsystems of building automation systems have become more connected and complicated, facilities management user interfaces and the systems that control the user interfaces have become complicated.
In many instances, a user of a typical building automation system must have highly detailed knowledge of the hardware design of the system he or she would like to control before being able to investigate a problem or develop a solution. Furthermore, in many instances the user is not presented with natural language or intuitive control options. Rather, users are typically required to navigate detailed hierarchies of information before they are presented with a screen that allows them to change a value (e.g., a scheduling parameter, a setpoint parameter, etc.). Even if a user is presented a screen for changing a value early in the navigation experience, the method for changing a value is typically cumbersome, especially for novice users that know the outcome they would like, but not necessarily the parameter names or other system design details.
There is a need for improved graphical user interfaces for building automation systems. Furthermore, there is a need for system configured to generate a graphical user interface that presents a user with task-based or outcome focused options for controlling the building automation system and/or devices thereof. Yet further, there is a need for a system configured to provide an intuitive and easy-to-understand method and associated graphical user interfaces for temporarily overriding a schedule and/or for changing a value.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the identified needs.